


Is There Somewhere?

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [8]
Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, FWB, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Smut, ZiKyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woo Jiho is not a sappy man.<br/>He doesn't want a relationship, and Kyung seems to be the only one who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Is There Somewhere? by Halsey.  
> (Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=686SmDtBOu8 )  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Woo Jiho isn’t a sappy man.

He doesn’t like cheesy dates. He hates cliché romance movies. He’s repulsed by the thought of ‘cute couple’ things.

He simply wants nothing to do with any of it.

Unfortunately for him, the small framed, dainty girl across from the table is painfully unaware of this. She speaks of the future; one filled with summer trips to Europe, a cute house in a more rural location, and ‘cute’ children. Jiho can’t focus on her words any longer. He leans back in his chair, his hands balling into fists on the smooth marble of the café’s table.

“I can’t do this.” He interrupts, eyes fixed on the half-empty cup of coffee sitting in front of him. A beat of silence passes before the girl speaks.

“What does that mean?” She’s hurt, Jiho can tell. He sighs.

“I told you before, this isn’t a relationship. This is sex. Just sex.” He finally looks up to her. Her eyes are darker than usual, filled with an unreadable emotion. He sighs again. “I mean, I hate to ruin your fantasies or burst your bubble or whatever, but this isn’t what you’re looking for.”

Another beat of silence. She sighs, running a hand through her dark, straightened hair.

“So, what? We’re done?” She asks, still unsure of what exactly the man before her was implying. Jiho only nods. Tears fill her eyes. “No. No. I felt something, we have something. I know we do.”

“No we don’t.” Jiho states harshly, standing and taking his wallet out from his back pocket. He pulls out enough money to cover both coffees and drops it on the table. “It was nice getting to know you. I hope you find who you’re looking for you.”

With that, he leaves the small café, not even bothering to look back at the girl. He feels bad, he always does when he leave people like that, but it’s just not for him. For this reason, and this reason alone, he’s returning to his backup plan.

He walks a few blocks, just enough so that the café is out of sight, before taking a seat on a bench. He pulls out his phone, checking the time. 5:48 p.m. There’s still time. He types out a quick text and sends it.

 

_To: Park Kyung_

_“Things didn’t work out. As usual. Is there somewhere you can meet me?”_

 

He receives a text back within a minute.

 

_From Park Kyung:_

_“The little inn close to the dorms?”_

 

Jiho considers it for a moment before replying.

 

_To Park Kyung:_

_“Yeah, sounds good. On my way now.”_

 

He slips his phone back into his pocket and hails a taxi.

* * *

Kyung is waiting in the lobby when Jiho arrives, and Jiho can already feel his stress start to melt away. The elder waves to Jiho, motioning for him to follow.

It’s the same as it always is: Jiho texts him, Kyung goes to the hotel and books a room for the night, they meet up. Always the same. And Jiho is grateful for it.

There are no complications. No stray emotions. Just relief.

Kyung barely has time to lock the door before Jiho’s pushing him up against it. Their lips meet in a flurry, all hunger and no affection. Which is good.

Their routine falls into place like clockwork, stripping each other of their clothes, mouthing at each other’s necks… And just like always, Kyung feels like he’s drowning. The scent of Jiho’s expensive cologne is strong enough to make him dizzy, and the heat of his lover’s body is doing nothing to help.

Jiho’s hands find his length, and he finally lets go. Kyung’s head tilts back, baring his neck to be marked by the younger, who doesn’t hesitate to do so. Though he would never admit it, being marked by Jiho was easily one of his favourite things in life; he felt needed, and wanted, and dominated.

Shivers slide down Kyung’s spine as Jiho’s teeth bite into him, satisfying his cravings. A moan escapes the elder’s lips, and the sound is a drug to Jiho. He growls savagely, reclaiming Kyung’s lips in another bruising kiss as he leads them to the large bed. Kyung’s back meets the cool surface of the comforter, and before he can react, Jiho is over him once more.

He’s used to this; being under Jiho. Kyung never has, nor will he ever, mind it.

Jiho bites Kyung’s lip roughly, drawing out a loud groan from the other.

“Stay put.” Jiho commands, standing from the bed. Kyung can hear him digging through the clothes on the floor. Jiho returns with the condom and lube that Kyung had brung with him, dropping the condom on the bed beside Kyung while he pops the cap on the lube.

Jiho quickly works Kyung open; they’ve done this so much that it’s hardly required.

“That’s good enough, I need more.” Kyung moans, pulling his lip between his teeth. He closes his eyes as Jiho reaches for the condom. He hears the package tear open, followed by Jiho’s quiet moan.

Jiho pushes in slowly, savouring the feeling that only Kyung could give him. As he lets the elder adjust, Jiho wonders why Kyung is the backup plan; every other time he tried to just have sex with others, no matter the gender, it never worked. So why was Kyung on the back burner?

When Kyung opens his eyes and meets Jiho’s gaze, he suddenly remembers why.

‘I would fall in love.’ Jiho reminds himself.

He pushes the thought aside as he starts fucking Kyung open mercilessly. And for the first time in years, Jiho holds eye contact during sex; and it’s enchanting.

Kyung’s eyes are half-closed due to the intense pleasure, and his brown locks are stuck down to his flushed face. Goddamn, he’s a beautiful sight. And suddenly, something is different.

Jiho reaches a hand out to cup Kyung’s cheek before pulling him into a soft kiss. It’s nothing like the kisses earlier, this one is simple. It makes Jiho’s chest ache. I makes him realise that he’s fucked up.

Kyung cries out Jiho’s name when a thrust hits his prostate, shaking Jiho back into reality. He leans back away from Kyung, trying hard to break his trance, but it’s just not possible. Jiho takes ahold of Kyung’s aching member, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

They cum together, still holding each other’s gaze. The air is heavy with something different; something new.

 

_“I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight._

_I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight._

_You’re looking like you fell in love tonight._

_Could we pretend that we’re in love?”_

 

They clean themselves up quickly, not saying anything.

They ride in the taxi together. Still silent.

They go to their separate rooms when they get to the dorm, not even looking at each other when they mumble ‘goodnight’.

Always the same.

Always.


End file.
